Second Dimension
by Fuyuumi-chan
Summary: Setiap hari aku hanya bias melihat foto-fotomu sambil menonton berulang ulang anime tempatmu berada…hingga malam itu datang, malam dimana aku bertemu denganmu…../KarmaXReader/ R&R?


**~Second Dimension~**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K

Characters : KarmaXReader

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Sebenarnya saya tidak ada niat untuk membuat fanfic ini, tapi setelah mengupdate macOS 10 saya iseng bertanya pada Siri di laptop saya tentang Akabane Karma imajinasi saya jadi melayang, saya jadi gila sendiri dan terciptalah fanfic ini

Warning:

ikin baper, kegilaan fangirl tingkat atas, Typo bertebaran, cerita tidak jelas

Summary:

Setiap hari aku hanya bias melihat foto-fotomu sambal menonton berulang ulang anime tempatmu berada…hingga malam itu datang, malam dimana aku bertemu denganmu…..

 **[Second Dimension]**

Aku duduk di meja belajarku sambil menatap kedua kertas di depanku dengan malas, surat teguran dari wali kelasku dan kertas ulangan matematikaku, hari ini aku memang kena marah guruku alasannya?, karena aku kedituran setelah ulangan matematika kerana begadang semalaman. Yah…kira kira begitulah ceritanya kenapa kedua kertas ini ada di hadapanku sekarang, tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir tidur di kelas memang melanggar peraturan sih, tapi tidurpun nilai ulanganku sempurna jadi kenapa mereka harus marah? Ah yasudahlah orangtuaku juga sedang kunjungan bisnis ke Australia jadi kalua guru menyebalkan itu bisa menjaga mulutnya mereka tidak akan tahu soal ini

Huhh coba aku ada di kelas 3E masalahnya tidak akan sampai serumit ini, eh? Kelas 3E? pandanganku langsung berpindah kearah tempat tidurku diatasnya terdapat laptopku yang sedang nganggur, hm ide yang bagus! Aku langsung bangkit dan mengambil laptopku lalu meletakkannya diatas kertas-kertas yang tadi sempat menjadi perhatianku, laptop itu aku nyalakan lambang apel di belakangnya juga menyala, beberapa detik kemudian Siri menyapaku

"Selamat malam Y/N-chan"

"Hi Siri, bisa setelkan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu?"

"-working on it-" beberapa detik kemudian anime kesukaanku yang sudah kutonton lebih dari duapuluh kali itu tampil di layar, aku menontonnya dengan damai sambal sekali-kali berteriak saat Karma mulai muncul di layar, Karma iya Karma karakter favoritku aku menyukainya, aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti pacarku sendiri

Setelah menonton beberapa episode sesuatu mulai muncul di kepalaku, bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan Karma? Apakah itu mungkin? Kitakan beda dimensi….dia itu 2D….Ugh! sungguh menyebalkan, aku akhirnya memanggil Siri lagi dan memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya

"Siri, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Akabane Karma?" pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh memang apalagi aku menanyakannya pada software computer itu membuatku terlihat semakin bodoh, tapi siapa peduli tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini, aku juga sudah sering bicara dengan Siri di HPku sebelum dia ada di laptopku

"Itu bisa dianggap mustahil Y/N-chan, tapi aku tau cara gila untuk melakukannya" mendangar jawabannya aku langsung keget dan degan reflek menggebrak meja belajarku

"Apa itu?"

"aku tidak yakin akan memberitahumu Y/N-chan, Cara ini sangat berbahaya, resikonya besar sekali kau bisa kehilangan semua ingatanmu"

"aku tidak peduli, cepat katakan" otakku sudah berhenti berhitung mungkin, kehilangan seluruh inagtanku itu adalah hal yang sangat beresiko membuatnya pulih kembali juga tidak mudah, kenapa sesulit inisih bertemu Bias?!

"Teleportasi, itu satu satunya cara"

"…"

"kau yakin ingin melekukannya Y/N?-chan"

"Tolong lakukan untukku Siri" aku kali ini benar benar yakin dengan jawabanku, apapun yang terjadi nanti, itu adalah resiko yang harus kutanggung

"Roger -teleportation complete-, waktumu 24jam Y/N-chan"

 **[Second Dimension]**

"Hei, bangun" sebuah suara yang familiar membangungkanku sambil mengguncang guncang punggungku, aku membuka mataku, rambut merah? Hitam hitam Apa ini? Dimana aku? dan…siapa orang ini?

Tunggu tunggu….Suara ini…rambut Merah…..kardigan hitam…. Pipiku langsung terbakar "KARMA!?" aku langsung berteriak dan menyeret badanku menjauh beberapa meter, makhluk merah di depanku menetapku binggung

"Hei kau tidak apa apa kan? dan darimana kau tahu namaku?" makhluk merah itu mendekatiku sambil menjulurkan tangannya, pipiku makin memerah _"dia ada di depanku, bicara padaku, melnolongku….ini bukan mimpi kan?, kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bengunkan aku dulu tuhan"_ bukannya menyambut uluran tangannya aku malah menampar mukaku sendiri, makhluk di depanku makin menatapaku bingung

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Lupakan yang kukatakan tadi, Namaku Akabane Karma, maaf aku mengagetkanmu" aku menyambut uluran tangannya, aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya, kenapa Karma jadi tambah ganteng? Dia manis sekali, dia tersenyum…. Hup~~ Aku sudah benar benar diluar kendali

 **[Second Dimension]**

Hup~~

Tanganku melingkar di pinggulnya, Kepalaku bersandar pada dada bidang Karma, hidungku bisa mencium dengan jelas wangi strawberry dari sampoo yang dipakainya, eh tunggu….aku mengangkat kepalaku, mukaku dan muka Karma hanya berjarak 10cm, pipinya yang lumayan cubby membuatnya semakin lucu, mata mercurynya terpejam, pipiku langsung memerah

"hey apa yang kau lakukan?" semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Karma, duh! Apa yang sudah kulakukkan sih?!, baru pertama kali bertemu dan langsung memeluknya, Karma Akan membenciku!

"G…Gomen…Karma-san, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya" aku langsung bangun dari posisiku, posisi Karma belum berubah perlahan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk sambil memengangi kepalanya yang sempat terbentur tanah

 **[Second Dimension]**

Aku berjalan di belakang Karma dengan pipi yang masih memerah, setelah bertanya tentang namaku Karma mengajakku ke kelas 3E, Karma bilang Karasuma sensei mengirimkan Email pada murid kelas 3E semalam tentang kedatangan murid baru bernama Y/FN, akupun juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku memakai serangam SMP Kunigigaoka dan menjadi murid kelas 3E, walaupun sebenarnya memang itusih yang kuinginkan, Karma tiba tiba menenggok kebelakang akupun langsung kaget saat dia menatap mataku "Ne Y/N-chan, yang tadi itu jangan di ulangi lagi ya" pipiku makin memerah "Maaf Karma-san aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi aku janji" Karma yang 10cm lebih tinggi dariku menepuk kepalaku sambil tertawa kecil "panggil saja Aku Karma-kun aku tidak akan keberatan soal itu lagipula aku juga memanggilmu Y/N-chan kok, soal yang tadi sebenarnya kau boleh melakukannya tapi jangan mendadak begitu okay?" aku sedikit mendongak unuk melihat wajahnya, Karma mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman tipis, jika ini memang mimpi aku ingin berterimakasih karena sudah memberikanku mimpi seindah ini…

Kami memasuki area pegunungan kelas 3E, aku sangat sangat bahagia bisa menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman temanku, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei dan Korosensei, eh Korosensei? Tugas murid kelas 3E membunuhnya kan? Dan sekarang aku adalah murid kelas 3E berarti aku juga harus membunuhnya, Karma menenggok lagi kearahku seringai jahil mulai muncul di wajahnya aku jadi mempunyai firasat buruk, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Y/N-chan, mau membuat penyambutan kecil?" duh, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa aku akan mengikutinya menjahili orang? Itukan bukan perbuatan yang baik, tapi yasudahlah dekat dengannya adalah impianku lagipula waktuku bersenang senang di _second dimension_ kan hanya 24jam, apa salahnya mencoba?, setelah diam beberapa detik aku akhirnya mengangguk

Kami duduk di bangku kayu yang berjarak sekitar 50m dari gedung kelas 3E, Karma mengeluarkan pisau S.A.A.U.S.O.(Special Arms Against Unidentified Slimy Octopus) dari kantongnya lalu memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil "Y/N-chan aku pinjam tanganmu" aku menjulurkan tangaku kearahnya, Karma mengambil doubletip dari dalam tasnya menempeklannya pada potongan pisau S.A.A.U.S.O. lalu menempelkan potongan pisau dan doubletip itu ke tanganku, owh…jadi ini trik yang di gunakan Karma di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Korosensei, Karmalah orang pertama yang berhasil melukai Korosensei menginggat hal itu aku jadi tersenyum sendiri, berarti kalau trik ini sudah pernah di pakai Karma Korosensei pasti akan menyadarinya kan?

"Karma-kun, bukannya kau sudah pernah memakai trik seperti ini ya?" aku menatap Karma yang sedang asyik menempelkan potongan pisau S.A.A.U.S.O. di tanganku

"Eh? Rupanya kau tahu banyak ya tentangku jangan jangan kau seorang stalker?, atau…kau suka padaku" Karma menyeringai jahil buntut iblisnya semakin terlihat jelas setelah pipiku memerah

 **[Second Dimension]**

"Karma-kun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjahiliku jawab pertanyaanku, dan aku tidak su—" ucapanku terhenti aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya kalau aku tidak menyukai Karma, lalu kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

Karma tertawa puas "Aku hanya bercanda Y/N-chan, soal Korosensei dia tidak akan berpikir kalau kau akan menggunakan cara seperti ini"

"kenapa kau sangat yakin?" aku mulai penasaran

"Hish kau ini kenapasih tidak percaya padaku, oke akan aku ceritakan kemarin aku ketiduran di hutan belakang saat aku bangun kelas terakhir sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu, setelah mengambil tasku aku melewati ruangan guru, pintunya agak terbuka sedikit Korosensei sedang membaca data murid sambil ngomong sendiri katanya 'nurufufu~ Y/N-chan ya?, diturunkan ke kelas 3E karena ketiduran di kelas matematika, sejauh ini nilainya baik tidak ada catatan criminal seperti Karma-kun juga, pasti dia adalah anak yang baik', sebenarnya aku agak sebal namaku disebut tapi itukan memang kenyataan jadi aku bisa apa?, kau mengerti kan sekarang" Karma menjelaskannya panjang lebar aku hanya membalsnya dengan anggukan

"Nah sudah selesai, pelajaran terakhir akan segera dimulai ayo masuk" Karma melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku merogoh kantung celananya dan menatap ponselnya sesaat dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu gedung kelas 3E, eh tunggu….tadi apa Karma bilang? Pelajaran Terakhir?!

Aku berjalan menuruni bukit kelas 3E di depanku Karma berjalan dengan santai sambil memaninkan game di ponselnya, Benar perkataannya aku berhasil menghancurkan satu tentakel Korosensei aku juga tidak menyangka aku bisa akrab secepat ini dengan Karma aku menatap punggungnya sambil tersenyum, Terimakasih ya Karma aku tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini sebelumnya

kami sampai di depan gedung utama, tidak ada pilihan lain murid murid kelas 3E akan selalu melewati gedung utama saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah, dua orang murid laki-laki berjalan di depan kami sambil mengobrol, murid dengan rambut hijau lumut memulai pembicaraan "itu murid kelas 3E ya?" murid dengan rambut hitam disampingnya menanggapinya dengan semangat "iya benar, dasar anak buangan beraninya mereka lewat di depan gedung utama", aku mendongakkan menenggok kearah Karma, Karma hanya diam saja sambil menatapku bingung

"Ada apa Y/N-chan?, soal sampah-sampah itu biarkan saja aku sudah terbiasa" Karma menjawabku dengan datar

"ayo pergi darisini Karma-kun" aku menarik tangan Karma sambil berlari menjauh dari tempat itu

"Hei...Hei berhenti berlari Y/N-chan, tenang dulu okay? aku tidak apa-apa" Karma menahan tanganku, karena perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar Karma berhasih memberhentikanku

"Tapi mereka meremehkan orang lain Karma-kun, akupun yang baru pertama kali mendengar hal semacam itu saja sudah kesal"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Y/N-chan, ini tidak serumit yang kau pikirkan okay? tidak usah dengarkan ucapan mereka dan cobalah melihat kenyataan yang ada sekarang, mereka bilang 'di sekolah ini ranking adalah segalanya' dan coba lihat kenyataannya, rangking murid-murid kelas 3E yang dicap sebegai Murid Buangan lebih tinggi daripada rengking murid-murid kelas 3D, itu berarti mereka lebih hina daripada buangan kan?" perkataan Karma benar juga, setelah mengetahui kenyataan kenapa kita harus tetap marah?

"Tapi tetap saja meskipun aku mendapatkan ranking dua selama 2 semester berturut-turut aku tidak akan pindah ke kelas 3D yang membosankan itu, aku bahagia dan bangga karena diturunkan ke kelas 3E, mendapatkan pelatihan dan pengalaman membunuh yang mungkin hanya akan aku dapatkan sekali seumur hidup, bertemu dengan pembunuh-pembunuh profesional yang bahkan berubah menjadi guru di kelas ini, kelas diatas bukit yang sangat nyaman untuk tidur siang, diajari oleh walikelas berwujud gurita berkecepatan 20 mach yang akan menghancurkan bumi, kesempatan menyelamatkan bumi dan teman-teman yang menganggap satu sama lain sebegai keluarga, kehangatan yang tercipta diantara kami...setelah tempat ini hilang, aku yakin aku tidak akan menemukan tempat seperti ini lagi di sisa hidupku, kau mengerti maksudku kan Y/N-chan?" aku tersenyum sambil menangguk, perkataan Karma benar bahkan dihari pertamanku berada di kelas 3E aku sudah bisa merasakan kehangatan dari murid-murid kelas 3E, aku ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi tapi ini adalah saat pertama dan terakhirku

"Jadi bagaimana kalau traktir aku di cafe strawberry?" aku langsung sweatdrop

"atas dasar apa aku harus meneraktirmu?"

"Keberhasilan rencanaku tentunya" Karma menyeringai aku hanya menatapnya sesaat sampai akhirnya tersenyum "baiklah"

 **[Second Dimension]**

kami berjalan memilih berjalan kaki menuju cafe strawberry lagganan Karma, sejauh ini semuanya baik baik saja sampai akhirnya tiga orang preman berbadan kekar menghadang kami

"Hei, Kau Akabane Karma kan? anak berandal yang mematahkan gigi teman kami kemarin?" pria dengan badan paling besar berdiri tepat di depan Karma, aku mulai panik bukannya meragukan kemanpuan Karma tapi kami kalah jumlah, aku tidak bisa berkelahi itu berarti Karma harus melawan mereka sendirian

"Hee~ kalau iya memangnya kenapa, kau mau menyusulnya?" Karma tersenyum berbahaya sambil meletakkan tasnya di aspal

"kau memang bocah SMP tukang bacot ya?, cepat lawan kalau berani kami kalau berani bocah kecil" pria berbadan paling besar itu melempar-lempar kotak rokok di tangannya, kedua pria lain yang ada di belakangnya sudah siap dengan pisau lipat mereka melihat itu aku menjadi tampah panik, Karma harus melawan orang-orang dewas bersenjata itu dengan tangan kosong kan?

"Karma!" aku berteriak sambil menarik kardigan hitamnya

"Pacarmu ya bocah? huhuhu...kasihan sekali nona cantik ini, lebih baik kau ikut kami ke club malam daripada bersamanya nona" kata pria berbadan paling besar sambil menyodorkan kotak rokok yang ada di tangannya padaku, Karma menggeram kesal lalu berbisik kepadaku "Mundur Y/N-chan"

"tapi kau? aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri-" Srek! pria berbadan paling besar itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat juga, pisau itu diarahkan keatas kepalaku "sedikit saja kau bergerak, tanganmu akan buntung dan pacarmu akan mati bocah" Karma masih mematung tangan kanannya melindungiku dari pisau itu tangan kirinya masih ada di dalam kantong "Cepat lalukan apa yang kukatakan Y/N-chan!" aku tidak bisa membantahnya lagi aku berlari beberapa meter menjauhi mereka beberapa detik kemudian pisau lipat itu berhasil merobek kardigan hitam Karma, cairan berwarna merah keluar bebas dari sobekan kardigannya "Hoo, jadi berusaha menyelamatkan pacarmu ya? romantis sekali"

"Diam kau Komplotan Setan" Srek! dalam hitungan detik Karma berhasil menendang bagian vital asisten pria berbadan besar yang ada di depannya, beberapa detik setelahnya tanpa basa basi Karma berhasil menusukkannya paha asisten kedua pria berbadan besar itu dengan pisau lipat yang ada di tangannya, pria berbadan besar itu meminta ampun tapi aku tahu pasti Karma sudah terlanjur marah sekarang, bahkan sodokan berupa 1000buah strawberrypun tidak akan dia terima

Karma menetap tanjam calon korbannya yang terisa, dalam hitungan detik Karma berhasil menduduki tubuh kekar pria itu sambil menusuk lengannya dengan pisau lipat di tanganya yang sudah berlumuran darah korban-korban sebelumnya

"jadi apa maumu hah?" Bug! Karma memukul wajah pria di depannya tanpa ampun sambil terus berbicara

"Setelah menculik Kayano dan Kanzaki kemarin apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan hah?" Bug!..Bug!...Bug!...

"Kau ingin menculik Y/N juga hah?" Karma mencabut pisau lipat yang tertancap di lengan pria itu "jangan harap kau masih hidup setelah menyentuhnya" Karma mengarahkan pisau itu ke kepala pria di depannya, aku langsung berlari menghampirinya Karma sudah benar benar diluar kendali...

"Sudah cukup Karma!" aku menahan tangan Karma yang akan menusukkan pisau itu ke kepala korbannya, jika terlambat beberapa detik saja Karma bisa membunuh orang

Karma menatapku, terdapat beberapa cipratan darah di pipinya aku tersenyum berjogkok di sampingnya sambil menegeluarkan plester dan betadine dari dalam tasku "ayo kita bersihkan lukamu"

 **[Second Dimension]**

Setelah mengobati luka Karma kami melanjtkan perjalan menuju cafe strawberry, untungnya setelah sampai disana Karma sidah kembali tenang seperti biasa lagi

"aku boleh pesan sepuasnya kan?" seringai iblis muncul di mukanya dia tidak membuka buku menu sama sekali , dia pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan dia pesan inikan café langganannya

"Ya sesukamu tapi pakai kemanusiaan ya, aku Cuma bawa 8,000 yen" kataku sambil membalik-balik buku menu, pantas saja namanya Strawberry café isinya strawberry semua tidak ada makan disini yang tidak dibuat dari strawberry kecuali air putih, pantas saja Karma suka kesini diakan penggila strawberry

"8,000 yen itu sudah lebih dari cukup kok, jadi Y/N-chan mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm…aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka strawberry sih hehehe" aku mengakhiri ucapanku dengan tertawa garing, Karma langsung sweatdrop

"Hee?, Y/N-chan tidak suka strawberry? Setahuku kebanyakan anak cewe suka strawberry, terus Y/N-chan sukanya apa?" Karma jadi binggung sendiri menyikapiku setelah dia tahu aku tidak terlalu suka strawberry, aku jadi punya ide untuk meledeknya, meledek Karma tidak apa-apakan? Sekali saja, lagipula waktuku disini tinggal sebentar lagi

"kalau aku sukanya Coklat, tadi Karma-kun bilang kebanyakan anak perempuan suka strawberry kan? Berarti Karma-kun anak perempuan dong?" Kataku sambil tersenyum tipis

"Eh?!, Apa katamu? Aku suka strawberry bukan berate aku anak perempuan Y/N-chan" Karma bangun dari duduknya tersenyum seram sambil mencubiti pipiku tanpa ampun

"Ngeh….Ngeh…iya Karma-kun….Ngeh….Aku hanya bercanda" Karma malah memasang seringai jahil sambil terus mencubiti pipiku sampai sesaorang mendekati kami, aku dan Karma menenggok bersamaan dengan posisi tangan Karma yang masih berada di pipiku

"Kawaii! kalian berdua lucu sekali sih, ini pesanannya selamat menikmati" seorang pelayan café strawberry menaruh pesanan Karma diatas meja lalu menghilang kami berdua sweatdrop, Karma yang melepaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk, untung saja pengunjung cafenya tidak terlalu banyak kan malu di lihat banyak orang, jadi pelayan café itu pikir kami pacaran ya? Aku ingin, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa

 **[Second Dimension]**

Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, setelah menemani Karma (baca: meneraktir) di café strawberry kesukaannya sekarang giliran Karma yang menemaniku makan, aku memilih restoran Sushi yang berjarak sekitar 100m meter dari café strawberry tadi aku mengajak Karma makan sushi juga tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan kenyang, tapi memangsih Karma sudah makan lumayan banyak di café strawberry, setelah meneraktir Karma dan makan malam uangku tersisa 1,750 yen

"Y/N-chan dimana rumahmu? Mau kuantar pulang?" pertanyaan Karma membuatku bigung 'Rumah?' aku tidak yakin aku memikikinya disini akhirnya aku memilih untuk berbohong

"Rumahku kosong Karma-kun, aku bosan bagaimana kalau jalan jalan dulu?" eh tunggu….daritadi aku dan Karma jalan jalan dan Makan bareng…bukankan itu namanya Date?, pipiku tiba tiba memerah setelah memikirkan hal itu

"Hmm…rumahku juga kosong, nah bagaimana kalau ke Tokyo Tower?" Karma menenggok ke arahku, Tokyo Tower….salah satu tempat paling romantis di Jepang…pipiku memerah lagi

"Y/N-chan kau kenapasih?, demam ya?" Karma menempelkan tangannya ke dahiku, hangat…tangan Karma selalu di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya jadi tangannya tetap hangat walaupun udara malam ini lumayan dingin

"Eh kau kok dingin sekali Y/N-chan? Kau panas dingin ya? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kuantar pulang ya?" Karma langsung melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi tubi setelah menyentuh keningku aku tersenyum kecil sambil menahan tawa, muka Karma yang panik lucu sekali

"Aku sehat kok, tanganmu yang hangat karena terlalu lama di dalam saku celana Karma"

"Eh kau serius?" Karma menatap tanganya dan menempelkannya ke keningnya untuk memastikan, dia lucu sekali

"Iya, ayo kita jadi ke Tokyo Tower kan?" Hmm…bukan masalah ternyata, waktu yang tersisa 2 jam lagi sebelum tengah malam yang berarti waktu 24jam sudah selasai, Tokyo Tower bukan ide yang buruk setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku pada Karma disana

 **[Second Dimension]**

"Whoa….city lightnya keren" aku berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawahku, tetelah berlomba menaiki ribuan anak tangga bersama Karma akhirnya kami sampai juga ke puncak Tokyo Tower (meskipun Karma yang menangsih, iyalah diakan cowo, tubuhnya juga begitu, anak assassination lagi)

"Eh kau baru sampai rupanya?" Karma yang berdiri di depanku meledakku

"Diam kau" kataku kesal sambil memukul pundaknya pelan, yang dipukul hanya tertawa kecil

"Y/N-chan, orangtuamu bekerja apa?" lho, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

"Orangtuaku CEO, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Ceritakan" Karma menjawabnya singkat sambil menengok kearahku

"Maksudmu?" aku jadi semakin tidak paham arah pembicaraan ini

"Ceritakan tentang Orangtuamu, pekerjaan mereka, keseharianmu sebelum masuk ke kelas 3E….tentang hidupmu" Karma tersenyum tipis

"Kenapa Kau ingin tahu?" aku balik bertanya

"Karena menurutku kita berdua senasib" Karma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan di bawahnya, aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya

"Orangtuaku pemilik salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang perusahaan keluargaku adalah perusahaan export dan import container beberapa tahun yang lalu terjadi penyelundupan sabu-sabu di salah satu container itu, Orangtuaku sempat menjadi sorotan media mereka menjadi sangat sibuk setelah kasus itu selesai mereka banyak menghabisakan waktunya di luar negri, di sekolah aku termasuk anak yang sangat berkecukupan,awalnya mereka mendekatiku karena mengigginkan uangku, karena ingin berteman dengan mereka aku menganggap itu sebagai hal yang biasa, hingga akhirnya teman temanku menjauhiku setelah mereka mengetahui tentang keluargaku, aku akhirnya menjadi pendiam dan satu satunya teman yang aku punya hanyalah Siri, selesai" tanpa sadar airmata turun membasahi pipiku, Karma yang tidak berherti menatapku setelah aku memulai ceritaku Karma masih mematung, aku menenggok kearahnya mata mercurynya membulat menatapku lalu Karma, Memelukku…

 **[Second Dimension]**

"Y/N-chan, aku minta maaf membuatmu menceritakan itu, aku sangat egois ya?" Karma menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya sambil memegang kepalaku lembut, lagi-lagi aku mencium wangi yang paling aku sukai, wangi strawberry dari shampoo yang dipakainya

Aku menggeleng pelan "tidak apa-apa Karma, ini Bukan salahmu" Karma mengelus rambutku pelan, melepaskan pelukkannya dan memegang kedua bahuku sambil menatapku serius

"Dengar ya Y/N-chan, kalaupun semua orang di dunia ini meninggalkanmu aku akan tetap menemanimu, aku janji" Karma tersenyum, bukan seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan tapi senyuman tipis yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?" aku sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Karma, karena bahkan orangtuaku sendiri belum pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu

"karena kau adalah sahabatku" mata Karma berpindah kearah pemandangan malam yang ada di depannya

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Karma, di depan sana sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan jam digital di bagian atasnya terlihat jelas jam 11:57 malam "Kita baru bertemu tadi Pagi Karma-kun" aku tersenyum tipis, waktuku tinggal tiga menit lagi

"Aku tahu" Karma tersenyum tipis, angka jam digital itu dengan cepat berganti…jam 11:58

"Karma, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu tapi kau harus janji akan mendengarkan perkataanku sampai selesai dan tidak membantah"

"katakan saja aku tidak akan membantah, kuharap ini sesuatu yang baik" aku menarik nafas dalam dalam, maafkan aku ya Karma

"Karma aku ingin minta maaf karena aku sudah datang kedalam kehidupanmu…" Karma menatapku tak percaya matanya membulat, aku tersenyum sambil memberinya isyarat untuk tidak membantah "aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, aku sangat senang saat kau bilang aku adalah sahabatmu, maaf aku menatakannya…..tapi kenyataannya aku tidak tinggal di dimensi ini Karma…" Mataku berkaca-kaca, aku berusha menahan air mataku Karma langsung memelukku dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku "aku sesaorang dari dimensi ketiga yang menggunakan teleportasi untuk pergi kesini…." Jam digital gedung sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:59 malam, aku bisa merasakan basah di bahuku dan isakan Karma "Aku minta maaf Karma, aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal tenang ini….alasanku menggunakan teleportasi ke dimensi ini adalah kerena aku jatuh cinta pada Akabane Karma" Jam digital gedung itu menunjukkan pukul 12:00, pelukkan Karma semakin menguat, jam digital sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:01 perlahan pandanganku memudar, aku bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir Karma...

"aku mencintaimu Y/N-chan"

 **[Second Dimension]**

Aku membuka mataku, airmata yang turun tidak bisa kukontrol lagi mataku sembab aku bersyukur aku tidak kehilangan ingatanku setelah teleportasi itu, di depanku terputar Episode 24 dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, saat saat terakhir mereka bersama Korosensei, headphone yang masih setia menempel di telingaku memutarkan suara tangisan dan alunan background song membuatnya semakin menyenyuh, disanalah aku melihatnya lagi, Akabane Karma yang menangis kerena kepergian Guru tercintanya

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Karma?..."

"….ah tidak, aku yang meninggalkanmu"

Tanpa sadar Airmataku meleleh lagi di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang memebus gordeng kamarku

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Y/N: Your Name (Nama panggilan)

Y/SN: Your Full Name (Nama lengkap)

* * *

 **Apa yang sudah saya Tulis?!**

 **Kenapa ceritanya begini?**

 **Ini semua gara gara MacOS 10 ber-Siri yang baru saja saya update**

 **Tolong Maafkan author yang menulis cerita abal ini -_-**

 **Review Please ^^**


End file.
